Ma vie dans l'univers de Harry
by Gaabrielle
Summary: Moi, adolescente ordinaire, me retrouve soudainement plongée dans l'univers de harry Potter. Mais dans quel but y suisje, moi qui ne connait rien à la magie? Suisje prête à accepter ce tout nouveau poids sur mes épaules? HPOC RWHG
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée remarquée 

C'était un beau jour de juin. La cinquième année était terminée pour Harry et ses amis. Tout le monde fêtait ça, en riant, en sautant dans le lac. Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur pour ces enfantillages. Si Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas forçé à sortir dehors, il serait resté dans le château à ne rien faire. Mais il avait fini par être tanné de se faire supplier par Hermione et il était sorti.

Ils ne faisaient rien.Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la même place que James et ses amis, il y avait de cela des années et des années. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione n'en savaient rien, car Harry ne leur avait pas encore parlé de ce souvenir. Alors il pouvait penser à Sirius tranquillement, sans avoir le regard de Hermione posé sur lui comme un rayon X.

Mais soudain, un événement mystérieux vint troubler la joie de cette journée. Une grande lumière blanche, venue de nul part, venait d'apparaître soudainement, à quinze mètres du sol. Personne ne bougeait, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde s'était détourné de ces activitées, toutes les persones présentes dans le parc de Poudlard regardaient cet étrange phénomène qui était en train de se produire. Durant cinq longues secondes d'attente, tout le monde se demandait qu'est-ce qui allait se produire.Un phénomène naturel étrange? Ou une manifestation du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort? Mais les réflexions de toutes les personnes présentes furent troublées par un bruit de chute. Une personne n'était quand même pas tombée de cette…chose? Mais à ce moment, tout le monde pu voir une fille aux cheveux blonds éclatants, d'à peu près quinze ou seize ans, étendue sur le sol, juste en dessous de la lumière.

Le résultat fût immédiat. Harry sauta sur ces pieds et accourru près de la jeune fille qui était tombée, en même temps que presque tout le monde autour de lui.

-Poussez-vous! s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde recula, pour laisser un cercle de deux mètres de diamètre autour de Harry et de la jeune fille. Harry la regarda. Elle avait la lèvre fendue et elle était inconsciente, et son poignet avait l'air en mauvais état."Comme Neville en première année, pensa-t-il".

-Quelqu'un, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore!,dit-il.

-J'y vais,dit Ron.

Il courru jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore et rendu à deux étages de celui-çi, il vit le professeur courir en sens inverse.

-Professeur, commença-t-il, il est arrivé quelque chose…

-Oui je sais M. Weasley, j'ai tout vu alors dépêchons-nous.

Il avait vraiment l'air effrayé. Personne ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, tout le monde le savait. Alors par quelle magie cette fille avait-t-elle pu rentrer de cette manière? C'était les questions qu'il se posait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et la jeune fille. Harry était en train de prendre son pouls et ses signes vitaux. Lorsqu'il vit arriver le professeur Dumbledore, il releva la tête et commença à expliquer au professeur:

-Professeur, elle est arrivée comme ça, et je ne sais pas comment…

-Emmenons la à l'infirmerie, coupa le professeur.

Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley, veuillez nous suivre. Harry, si tu pouvais…

-Bien sûr professeur, dit-il en prenant la demoiselle dans les bras.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie, emportant avec eux les regards de toutes les personnes du parc.

-Harry, quelle est sa situation?, demanda le professeur.

-Et bien, elle est apparament inconsciente et je pense qu'elle s'est cassé le poignet dans sa chute,dit-il d'un coup, Ron et Hermione les suivant de près.

-Tu veux dire quelle est tombée de cette lumière? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Apparament oui, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe à l'infirmerie, brisant le doux silence qui y régnait.

-Pompom!

Ladite Pompom arriva imméditement, lançant un regard intrigué à ses visteurs.

-Qu'y a-t-il Dumbledore? Demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une élève de Poudlard, non ?

-Non ce n'est pas une élève de l'école, répondit-il, et on ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce quelle a ? demanda l'infirmière.

-Blessure mineure, poignet apparament cassé et elle est inconsciente, répondit Harry.

-Pomfresh, pouvez-vous l'examiner dans une salle privée? demanda Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh se digèrent vers le fond de l'infirmerie.Elle ouvra une porte cachée grâce à un sort et ils y entrèrent tous avec la jeune fille inconsciente.

-Déposez-la sur un lit Monsieur Potter, demanda l'infirmière.

Harry s'éxécuta.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'il vous plaît veuillez attendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ils sortirent tous, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Pompom.

20 minutes plus tard, le trio était toujours dans l'infirmerie lorsque sortirent le directeur et l'infirmière.

-Que lui est-il arrivé professeur? demanda est-elle entrée?

-Nous ne le savons pas et peut-être que nous ne le saurons jamais, répondit celui-çi.

Le trio regarda madame Pomfresh.

-Elle est effectivement inconsciente et dans un état de fatique mentale très grave. Je ne sais pas si elle aura tous ces souvenirs lorqu'elle se réveillera et je ne sais pas non plus quand elle se réveillera. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, fini-t-elle en soupirant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Le réveil de l'inconnue 

(PDV Gabrielle)

La première chose que je distinguais en reprenant conscience, c'était la lumière. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière pour mes pauvres yeux. Et en plus ils n'étaient même pas ouverts!

J'essayais de les ouvrir: On aurait dit du béton. Bouger les doigts? Béton aussi. Plus rien ne répondait au commandement de mon cerveau. Le seul de mes cinq sens qui répondait, c'était l'odorat. Cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, sentait le trop propre. Comme quand Rosalinde venait de finir de faire le ménage chez nous Épuisée, je sombrais encore une fois dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je repris conscience encore une fois, je ne savais pas combien de temps il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois. Un jour, une semaine, un mois? Aucune idée.C'est alors qu'une voix à ma gauche m'informa que je n'étais pas seule dans cet endroit.

-Harry, cela fait trois semaines déjà qu'elle est inconsciente et que son état n'a pas changé, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu encore à venir la voir? Dit une voix plutôt masculine à ma gauche.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit une voix à ma droite. Elle est bizarre. Plus dans le sens spéciale que dans le sens extra-terrestre. Mais vraiment spéciale.

J'entendis des pas qui se raprochaient.

-Mesieurs Potter et Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, l'heure des visites est terminée.

-Est-ce que…

-Oui M.Potter, nous vous avertirons si il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau et oui vous pourrez venir la voir demain, répondit une voix féminine qui ne masquait pas l'exaspération.

D'après ce que j'entendis, tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie à ce moment.

Alors j'ai pu réfléchir normalement.

Ce monde ne pouvait pas exister. Ces personne ne pouvaient pas exister. Cet endroit n'existait pas. C'était un cauchemar. Non, plutôt un rêve. J'ai dû me cogner sacrément fort la tête pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles.

Une douleur lancinante s'installa dans ma tête. Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que faisais là? Où sont mes parents!?!

Mon mal de tête empirait, encore et encore. S'il vous plaît , AIDEZ-MOI!!!

-Elle a fait un choc nerveux. Son cœur s'est mis a battre trop vite, on a du lui injecter un calmant.

-Il me semblait qu'elle était inconsciente.

-Plus maintenant. On voit des cas comme ceux-là chez les Moldus, mais un petit peu différents. On pourrait dire qu'elle est enfermée dans son propre corps. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse se réveiller.

-Alors ça veut dire que…

-Son corps ne lui répond plus. Elle ne peut pas bouger,voir ou toucher. Mais on pourrait dire que peut-être pendant certains moments, elle est consciente de son entourage, ce qui m'étonnerait car on a jamais vu des cas comme ça. D'habitude, une personne tombe dans l'inconscience et se réveille toute seule, sans qu'elle ait eu a faire quelque chose.

Un long silence suivit la discution entre ces deux personnes.

-Bien Pompom, vous pouvez partir, je veillerai sur elle.

Une personne quitta la pièce tandis qu'une autre rentrait, sans prendre la peine de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé, est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Oui Harry, elle va bien et non, nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu ce passer pour la mettre dans un tel état.

-Professeur, qui est-elle?

-Je n'en sait rien Harry.

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle?

Le professeur réfléchit un moment.

-Si elle a pu rentrer à Poudlard, c'est qu'elle doit être une sorcière. Par conséquent, si elle l'accepte, je crois qu'elle pourrait venir à Poudlard et rentrer en sixième année, vu son âge.

«Mais voyons, ça ne se peut pas! Je ne suis pas une sorcière!, pensais-je»

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille bizarrement, intrigué.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Je pense, répondit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence, qu'elle en sait autant sur elle que nous. À elle seule, cette fille est une question, un vrai mystère, dit-il en soupirant. Si elle a l'air de savoir certaines choses sur toi, sur Ron ou Hermione ou sur le monde sorcier, ne lui pose pas de questions. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va te répondre.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Enfin, je compris.

«Il a fouillé dans ma tête! Espèce de vieux chimpanzé à la noix!!!!»

Le directeur regarda la jeune fille encore plus bizarrement, si c'était possible.

-Harry, dit-il, pourrais tu la surveiller? Ou plutôt l'aider, je veux dire. Car je pense qu'elle en aura besoin içi.

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit Harry.

Et il quitta l'infirmerie.

C'est le moment que je mon cerveau choisit pour refaire surface. J'ouvris les yeux et me redraissait en toussant, l'air s'infiltrant à nouveau dans mes poumons. Le professeur accouru auprès de moi.

Lorsqu'il fût assuré que j'allais bien, il commença la conversation.

-Bonjour, dit-il avec son habituel éclat de malice dans les yeux.

-Bonjour monsieur, lui répondis-je.

-Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Mais ne m'appelle pas «monsieur». Cela me donne l'air plus vieux que je ne le suis déjà, dit-il en riant. Appelle-moi professeur.

Je lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle Clarcksen, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Gabrielle.

-Alors Gabrielle, je pense qu'après un mois nous avons droit à des explications. Peux-tu me dire comment as-tu réussi à rentrer dans une des écoles les plus protégées de ce monde?

Je le regardais, abasousdie.

-Je pense que j'ai moi aussi besoin d'explications, lui dis-je. Comment suis-je arrivée içi?

Il me regarda comme si il n'avait pas prévu la question, et il prit un moment pour réfléchir.

-D'après la trentaine de témoins, il y eut «une grande lumière blanche» et d'après eux, tu es tombée de celle-çi.

D'après l'étrangeté des faits, je choisis de ne pas lui révéler que dans mon monde à moi, la magie n'existait que dans les livres.

-N'as-tu pas une idée de coment cela a pu se produire? Demanda-t-il.

-Aucune professeur.

-Bien, une chose de réglée. Maintenant, parlons de ton admission à Poudlard.

-Que…quoi?!? Non mais je ne peux pas, je … je ne suis pas une sorcière!!!

Il me regarda, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Vous venez de me prouver le contraire.

-Hein?!?

Je comprenais de moins en moins

-Premièrement, si vous n'étiez pas une sorcière, vous n'auriez jamais pu entrer içi. Deuxièmement, je ne pense pas vous avoir dit que Poudlard était une école de magie, ni même évoqué la magie depuis votre réveil, n'est-ce pas?

Il avait le sourire encore plus grand que tantôt, il pourrait même rivaliser avec Monsieur Net, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Mais professeur, je n'ai jamais fait de magie de toute ma vie, lui dis-je avec découragement.

Il réfléchit.

-Cela pourrait s'arranger. Il reste encore un mois avant la rentrée des classes, je pourrais t'apprendre assez de choses pour que tu puisses commencer ta sixième année. Nous pourrions aller au Chemin de Traverse demain t'acheter les fournitures nécéssaires, et ton entraînement pourra commencer.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Il y a un fond, à Poudlard pour les élèves qui, comme toi, n'ont pas d'argent pour commencer l'école. Mais cela ne fait rien, je te financerai moi-même. Une chose seulement, ne le dis pas aux autres élèves.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements, ni rien, tout est chez moi, si on peut dire ça.

-Tu pourra aller à Londres pour renouveler ta garde-robe et aussi pour tout le reste. Alors, acceptes-tu d'aller à Poudlard?

Si j'acceptais??? C'était mon rêve le plus fou!!! Bien sûr que j'acceptais!!!

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit-je avec un sourire digne de Mme.Spectro Gel.

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il s'ârreta.

-J'ai demandé à un élève de t'aider. Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Je suppose que tu sais qui il est?

-Oui, je le sais, répondis-je.

-Je lui ai aussi dit que tu pouvais en savoir plus que tu ne le laissait paraître. Est-ce que j'avais tort?

-Non professeur. Et c'est pour cela que je vous prierais de rester en dehors de ma tête.

Il sourit.

-Il voulait que je le prévienne lorsque tu te réveillerais. Donc, avant tout demain il faudra que tu attendes sa visite.

-C'est d'accord

-Et tu seras répartie au début de l'année.

-Bien. Et professeur, il faudrait peut-être m'inventer une histoire. On ne peut pas dire que je suis née dans cette lumière, non?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Alors…tes parents sorciers sont morts quand tu était petite, et tu as été élevée par ta marraine Moldue. Elle t'as annoncé que tes parents étaient des sorciers à tes seize ans, et vous viviez en France, ce pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard.

-Cela me convient. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie.

À ce moment, j'ai réalisé ce qui m'arrivait. J'allais entrer à Poudlard. J'allais faire de la magie. J'allais être une sorcière. Tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et cela venait de se réaliser. Ma liste de fantasmes venait de se racourcir.

Cela mit un moment à rentrer dans mon cerveau. Non mais c'est vrai, dans mon univers, celui où j'allais au secondaire, où je vivais avec ma famille, tout ça venait de disparaître. Jamais plus je n'allais revoir mes parents, ma famille, mes amis. Je n'étais pas seulement orpheline, j'étais _seule_. Toute seule.

Tout à coup, les émotions me submergèrent. D'un côté, j'étais euphorique de savoir que j'étais dans le monde sorcier. Et de l'autre côté je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que jamais plus je ne reverrais tout ceux que je connaissais. J'avais tout laissé dans ce monde parallèle qui n'était plus le mien. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues.

Je suis tournée sur le côté pour m'endormir.

Mais quelle était cette bosse dans mon pyjama(que je portait maintenant depuis un mois) qui m'empêchait de m'endormir? Je fouillais dans mes poches.

Mon Ipod. Mon Ipod était avec moi. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'avais encore mon Ipod!!!!! Yessssssssssss!!!!!! La tristesse avait fait place à la joie. Tout ce que j'avais rapporté de ce monde, c'était ma musique préférée, et c'était bien mieux que n'importe quoi. Je n'allais sûrement pas retrouver la musique de mon monde sur les étagères du marchand de disque de Londres, quand même? C'est pourquoi j'étais si contente. J'allais pouvoir écouter ma musique à MOI.

Enfin, peut-être pas.

Hermione n'avait-elle pas dit qu'à cause de toutes les ondes magiques de Poudlard, les objets Moldus ne fonctionnaient pas? Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était un objet Moldu, il ne venait pas de ce monde. Je pouvais quand même essayer. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

J'ai pesé sur le bouton ON. J'ai pesé sur MENU. Mon fond d'écran est apparu.

Mon Ipod marchait. Mon Ipod marchait. Je déclare officiellement aujourd'hui le plus beau jour de toute la vie de Gabrielle Clarsen, seize ans, apprentie sorcière, et future élève de la très célèbre école de magie Poudlard.

Je finis finalement par m'endormir après la très émouvante journée que je venais de passer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

salut à tous!

Je sais que sa ma prit une semaine l'écrire, j'en suis pas si fière que sa, mais pour vous une semaine, c long, court ou correct? Dites moi-le!!!

Mais si sa ma prit autant de temps c que jétait po trop motivée;(

Jai po de review!!!!! Faque laisser en plz!!!!!!

Jvous aime

gabee


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Rencontre

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, la lumière innondant l'infirmerie d'une douce chaleur. Je me rapellais les évènements de la nuit passée, et je souris. Cela allait être une belle journée.

Un plateau repas était posé à coté de moi, et pour la première fois, je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim. Pendant ma convalescence, ils avaient bien dû trouver un moyen de me nourrir, mais tout de même, je n'avais pas mangé normalement depuis un mois, et il y avait de quoi avoir faim.

Alors que je commençais à manger, j'aperçus un morceau de parchemin plié sur le plateau. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture fine et penchée de

Dumbledore.

Harry devrait arriver à 10h.

Je regardais ma montre: il était 9h30. J'avais le temps de finir de manger, et de me préparer mentalement à voir Harry Potter.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers mon lit.

-Dumbledore m'a avertie que tu étais réveillée. Quel est ton nom? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle, madame. Je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas non plus quel est votre nom.

Je n'allais tout de même pas l'appeler Pompom! Elle me croirait folle.

-Je suis madame Pomfresh. Je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard. Maintenant, voyons comment tu vas. Quelle idée aussi d'entrer à Poudlard malgré tous les charmes anti-transplanage! Je suis vraiment étonnée que tu ne sois pas restée dans le coma plus longtemps.

-Croyez-moi, un mois c'est bien assez long! lui dis-je en riant.

Elle continua à m'examiner.

-Tout est en parfait état, dit-elle après quelqes minutes.

-Merçi beaucoup.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-Entrez!, s'écria Mme. Pomfresh.

(PDV Harry)

Harry était en se moment dans le salon du Terrier. Cette année, il n'était pas resté trop longtemps chez les Dursley, et il n'allait pas s'en plaidre. Il avait passé tout son été à faire ses devoirs, et à jouer aux échecs et au Quidditch avec Ron, pendant que Hermione lisait un livre ou était en train d'étudier.

Il passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec ses amis, ou sinon il pensait à Sirius. Ron avait essayé d'ammener le sujet d'une façon maladroite, comme d'habitude, et Hermione y était allée d'une façon plus maternelle, plus tendre, mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et ses amis respectaient son choix.

Sinon, il pensait à cette jeune fille, surtout de la manière dont elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Mais comment, _comment_ avait-elle bien pu rentrer dans l'école avec tous les sortilèges anti-intrusion et anti-transplange dont elle était munie? Hermione avait cherché partout, dans tous les livres sur lequels elle avait pu mettre la main, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Cette histoire restait un mystère.

Même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu… les regards qu'il avait lancé à la jeune fille…et, plus que tout, ce qu'il lui avait dit «: Si elle a l'air de savoir certaines choses sur toi, Ron, Hermione ou sur le monde sorcier, ne lui pose pas de questions. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va te répondre…». Cela avait, plus que tout, attiré sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien savoir sur lui? Quel genre de choses? C'était les questions qu'il se posait, et auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses.

-Ouhou Harry! T'es là?!? Bon sang Harry, t'es encore dans la lune!

Ça, c'était Ron. Ils étaient en train de jouer une partie d'échecs et, comme d'habitude, Harry était en train de perdre. Il venait juste de revenir de Poudlard, après avoir reçu un hibou de Dumbledore. Après un mois, la jeune fille avait réagi. Mais on ne savait toujours pas quand elle allait se réveiller.

-À quoi tu penses encore? demanda Ron.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien savoir sur nous, répondit Harry, pensif.

Après être revenu, il avait tout raconté à Ron et Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas plus de réponses que lui.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va venir à Poudlard? Dit Ron

-Aucune idée.

Ils entendirent des pas venant de la cuisine. Molly Weasley apparu dans le salon.

-Ron, Harry, il est temps d'aller se coucher.

-OK, répondirent les deux garçons.

Ron rangea le jeu et ils partirent se coucher.

Alors qu'il était en train de mettre son pyjama, il vit un hibou cogner à la fenêtre. Ron alla lui ouvrir

-C'est pour toi Harry, dit Ron en lui tendant la lettre.

C'était Dumbledore

Harry, 

La jeune fille s'est réveillée. Elle s'appelle Gabrielle. Elle rentrera à Poudlard en 6ième année.

Elle m'a confirmé qu'elle pouvait savoir certaines choses, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse.

Tu pourras venir la voir demain. Viens vers 10h. Ron et Hermione peuvent venir. J'aimerais que vous fassiez connaissance.

Dumbledore

-Alors Harry? demanda Ron.

Harry le ragarda.

-Elle s'est réveillée. On pourra aller la voir demain.

-Allez, viens, faut dire ça à Hermione.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et ils cognèrent à la porte de Hermione.

-'Mione, ouvre, dit Harry

-Quoi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

-Tiens, lis ça, répondit Harry en lui tendant le mot.

Hermione lut le mot, puis elle regarda les garçons

-On va y aller? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouaip, faudrait bien la connaître cette fille, dit Harry.

-C'est d'accord. À demain, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent quelques instants plus tard.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tôt pour des ados qui étaient en vacances. Ils avaient tous les trois très hâte de rencontrer Gabrielle.

Après avoir déjeuné, s'être habillés et avoir prit une bonne douche, il était 9h45. Ils prirent tous les trois la Poudre de Cheminette et arrivèrent dans le bureau de McGonnagall.

-Bonjour vous trois, dit-elle.

-Bonjour professeur McGonnagall, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Pendant que vous êtes içi, je tiens à vous remettre vos BUSE. Je suis très fière de vous trois, vous avez tous très bien réussi. Et voiçi votre liste de matériel scolaire nécéssaire pour l'année prochaine. Après cela, vous pourrez aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry ouvrit sa lettre et regarda ses BUSE.

Le candidat a réussi si il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:

O (OPTIMAL

E (EFFORT EXCEPTIONNEL)

A (ACCEPTABLE

Le candidat est AUTOMATIQUEMENT rejeté si il obtient l'une des notes suivantes:

P (PIÈTRE)

D (DÉSOLANT

T (TROLL)

Harry James Potter a eu dans les matières suivantes:

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: O

Sortilèges: E

Métamorphose: E

Potions: E

Botanique: E

Soins aux Créatures Magiques:E

Astronomie: A

Divination: P

Histoire de la Magie: D

-J'ai coulé Histoire de la Magie et Divination. Et vous? demanda Harry.

-Même chose, répondit Ron

-Et bien… J'ai eu que des Optimal sauf E en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est super Hermione, bravo! dirent Harry et Ron.

Harry ouvrit l'autre lettre de Poudlard. Elle disait que la rentrée se ferait comme d'habitude le 1ier septembre, etc… Il y avait aussi la liste des manuels de cours, puis un autre morceau de parchemin.

Cher M. Potter,

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sélections se feront au début de l'année pour combler les postes manquants.

Au plaisir de vous voir à la rentrée,

Professeur McGonnagall, directrice adjointe.

-Hé, j'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch! s'exclama harry.

-C'est cool vieux, ça te donne un grade équivalent à celui de préfet! dit Ron.

-Félicitations Harry, dit Hermione.

-Bon, c'est pas que je veux être rabat-joie, mais il est bientôt 10 heures alors on devrait y aller, dit Harry.

-OK.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'infirmerie.

Arrivés devant la porte, Harry cogna

-Entrez!, lui répondit la voix de Mme. Pomfresh.

(PDV Gabrielle)

La porte s'ouvrit. Mon cœur manqua un battement..

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, juste devant mon lit. Hermione avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, Ron, grand, avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants, et Harry….exactement comme on le décrivait dans les livres. Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, qui allaient dans n'importe quel sens, et ses yeux… il allait avoir besoin de plus que de l'Occlumencie pour masquer ses émotions. On pouvait tout voir dans ses yeux. Ses yeux si…verts. Vert émeraude comme on en voit jamais. En ce moment, j'étais sûirement la fille la plus heureuse du monde. J'avais en face de moi LE trio. Et ce n'était pas rien.

-Bonjour. Moi c'est Harry, dit-il.

-Moi c'est Ron.

-Et moi c'est Hermione, dit-elle

-Bonjour, leur répondis-je. C'est très gentil d'être venu me voir. Moi je m'appelle Gabrielle.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda Harry.

-Je vais bien, mais je peux vous dire qu'après un mois inconsciente, on est un peu engourdi, dis-je en riant.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

-Alors, tu vas entrer à Poudlard? demanda Ron.

-Ouais, et j'ai vraiment très hâte, répondis-je.

-Sais-tu dans quelle maison tu seras? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, j'en ai aucune idée, mais j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor, quoique Serdaigle ait l'air bien aussi.

-On est à Gryffondor tous les trois, alors ça serait bien que tu y sois aussi, dit Harry.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien ça, dis-je en souriant.

Un autre silence quelque peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Tu sais…,commença Harry, Dumbledore nous a prévenu…il a dit que tu pouvais savoir certaines choses…t'en a-t-il parlé?

-Oui, effectivement, il m'en a parlé, lui répondis-je.

-Est-ce vrai? demanda-t-il.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Effectivement, c'est vrai.

Ils étaient tous les trois bouche bée.

-J'aimerais seulement vous dire une chose. Il faut que vous aillez confiance en moi. Je ne pense pas que je vais me priver de…faire des références. Je ne jouerai pas à l'ignorante si je ne le suis pas. Mais il faut _vraiment_ que vous me fassiez confiance. Je peux vous jurer que je ne suis pas du côté des Forces du Mal, que je veux plus que tout au monde ne _pas_ aller à Serpentard, et que je déteste, je _haïs_ Voldemort, et que si c'était à moi de le faire, alors je le tuerais de mes propres mains, dis-je avec détermination.

-Ne viens tu pas de faire une "référence"? Demanda Harry.

-Que si, dis-je.

-Tu prononces son nom, dit Ron.

-Oui, répondis-je. De un, parce que je ne me suis pas habituée à ne pas le prononcer, dis-je en regardant Harry. De deux parce que je n'ai pas peur de le dire, dis-je cette fois en regardant Ron. Et de trois, terminais-je en regardant Hermione, parce qu'il me semble que, " craindre un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de ce qu'il signifie".

J'avais à présent un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

-Et ça, c'est une autre référence? demanda Harry.

-Quelle perspicacité, Harry ! lui dis-je en rant.

Il y eu un moment de silence gêné.

-Écoutez, leur dis-je plus sérieusement. Je ne sais pas plus que vous comment je suis arrivée içi. Pour moi, c'est un mystère plus énorme que Saturne. Et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide et de…soutien…pour le résoudre. Alors…vous me faites confiance? leur demandais-je, en espèrant qu'ils répondent tout simplement "oui".

(PDV Harry)

Harry réfléchit à la question. Pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance?

Elle voulait aller à Gryffondor. Un point pour elle.

Elle détestait Serpentard. Un autre bon point pour elle.

Mais comment avait-elle entendu parler des maisons? Enfin, peu importe.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air mauvaise. Elle respirait la joie de vivre.

Elle avait appelé Voldemort par son nom, et non par "tu-sais-qui". Or, tous les Mangemorts l'appelaient "le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Elle n'était pas une Mangemorte. (NDA: on dit ça comme ça pour une fille Mangemort? Chu pas sûre, on s'en fiche), En plus il avait vérifié. Elle n'avait pas la marque.

Mais comment avait-elle su pour sa mission?

Et pour ce que Hermione avait dit des années plus tôt?

Il ne le savait pas.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée içi. Ça ferait un mystère à résoudre. Et tout le monde savait que le trio rimait avec mystères.

Il regarda Ron. Il hocha la tête.

Il regarda Hermione. Elle sourit.

Il regarda Gabrielle.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, dit-il en souriant.

C'est le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. C'est parfait. Malheureusement, vous allez devoir partir, car Gabrielle et moi avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

Salut!

Je finis ce chapitre vendredi, alors la suite devrait paraître la fin de semaine prochaine, et même, si vous avez de la chance (ou plutôt si moi jai de la chance), peut être dimanche ou lundi.

APPEL À LAIDE, CHERS LECTEURS!!!: si vous pouviez me donner des idées pour ce qu'il y aura dans ma baguette magique, ça serait le fun ;p

Merci et bonne lecture!

Gabee

P.S.: 7 pages Word, mon premier record!


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:Le Chemin de Traverse

Harry, Ron et Hermione partis, Dumbledore s'approcha de mon lit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas aller faires les boutiques en pyjama, dit-il. J'ai très habilement réussi à te trouver des vêtements Moldus. Vas les enfiler et on se retrouve après.

Il me tendit les vêtements. Un jeans et un T-shirt, rien de très compliqué..

Après les avoir mis, nous avons quitté Poudlard. Rendu au-delà des limites du domaine, Dumbledore s'arrêta.

-Je suppose que tu n'as jamais transplané? demanda-t-il.

-Effectivement, je n'ai jamais transplané.

-Bien, alors, accroche-toi à mon bras et tiens toi bien.

J'eus pendant un moment l'impression qu'on me passait dans un tuyau pas plus gros que de quelques décimètres. Tout mon corps était compressé, mes poumons manquaient d'air, j'allais étouffer…

Tout à coup, la sensation de compressement disparu. Nous étions maintenant dans la petite ruelle d'accès au Chemin de Traverse.

-Si tu veux bien, nous allons commencer par le Chemin de Traverse, et ensuite tu pourras aller du côté Moldu. Je te laisserai y aller seule.

-D'accord professeur.

Il tapotta de sa baguette la brique qui menait au passage du Chemin de Traverse.

Le passage s'ouvrit.

Tout le long de la rue il n'y avait que des boutiques, des boutiques et juste des boutiques! Il y avait tellement des choses à voir, à regarder, à toucher ! Mes yeux se promenaient partout, voulaient tout voir, et c'était magnifique.

-Commençons par Gringotts. Nous allons t'ouvrir un compte et j'y déposerai de l'argent.

-Très bien.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers Gringotts.

Nous sommes entrés, le professeur et moi, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un gobelin.

-Bonjour, dit celui-çi, je m'appelle Viblok, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous venons ouvrir un coffre pour mademoiselle, dit Dumbledore.

-Bien, dit-il en me tendant un petit couteau, entaillez-vous le doigt et laissez tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin.

……….

-Dois-je vraiment faire ça? lui demandais-je, pas trop heureuse de m'entailler le doigt.

-Oui, ce sont nos nouvelles mesures préventives.

Je pris le petit couteau et entaillai mon index. Je ne pus réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur. Je laissai tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le parchemin qu'il me tendait. De fines lignes commençèrent à former des mots (que je ne voyai pas) à partir de la goutte de sang tombée. Avec surprise, la plaie se referma toute seule.

Le gobelin regarda le parchemin, puis il me regarda.

-La demoiselle a déjà un compte, dit Voblik.

J'ai regardé le professeur. Il avait l'air tout aussi surpris que moi.

-Bien, dit-il sans masquer son étonnement. Conduisez-nous à son coffre.

Le gobelin sorti de son comptoir et se dirigea vers une porte.

-Attendez-moi ici, dit-il.

Il entra dans la pièce derrière la porte et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une clé minuscule. Il nous conduisit ensuite vers une grande porte de marbre. Il ouvrit la porte et immédiatement un petit wagonnet s'avança vers nous. Nous sommes montés dedans et il nous conduisit vers les profonds sous-sols de Gringotts.

Après une descente de quelques minutes, agrémentée de virages à gauche et à droite à tout bout de champ, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant le coffre 642.

Nous sommes tous sortis du petit wagon.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui se tenait devant nous. C'était une grande porte, imposante, et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher derrière.

Il prit la clé, et l'enfonça dans une serrure que je n'aurais jamais trouvée sauf si j'avais su qu'elle était là. La porte s'ouvit dans un vacarme énorme, on aurait dit que cela faisait des millénaires qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte.

Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle.

Ce coffre était immense!!!! Il faisait sûrement la moitié de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, et partout, partout, il n'y avait que des Gallions, des Mornilles et des Noises, mais pas seulement ça. Posés sur des tables, il y avait des écrins, des bijoux, bracelets, colliers, et même des épées et des boucliers. Ce coffre était rempli de mille richesses, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il m'appartenait ?

Je me suis tournée vers le gobelin.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne faites pas erreur? lui demandais-je.

-Votre sang ne peut pas mentir, dit-il.

Je me tournai vers Dumbledore.

-Vas-y, tu peux y aller, me dit-il.

Je suis retournée dans le coffre, incertaine, m'avançant vers une pile de pièces d'argent. Arrivée devant la pile, j'ai remarqué devant moi une table, sur laquelle était posé un écrin de velour bleu nuit. Poussée par la curiosité, je l'ouvri.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier en argent, et pendait au bout, une petite boule de verre remplie d'un liquide (ou de quelque chose) de translucide. Il était tout simplement superbe.

-Professeur, puis-je le prendre? demandais-je à Dumbledore sans quitter le collier du regard.

-Tout ici t'appartiens, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, me répondit-il.

Je lui souris.

Finalement, je pris une poignée de pièces et j'apportais le collier avec moi. Le gobelin me donna ma clée et nous sommes remontés à l'air libre.

Nous avons fait le tour de toutes les boutiques. Nous sommes allés chez Fleury et Bott's, chez l'apoticaire, et dans toutes les boutiques où j'avais quelque chose à acheter. Nous avons fini chez Ollivander's.

Dès que nous sommes entrés dans la boutique, nous entendîmes le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Mr.Ollivander apparut devant nous.

-Bonjour, dit-il, vous venez acheter une baguette?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore, pour la jeune demoiselle.

-Très bien, alors commençons. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette?, demanda-t-il.

-De la main droite, répondis-je d'une voix pas très assurée.

-Tendez le bras, dit-il en ensorcelant un ruban à mesurer qui prit les mesures de mon bras à mon épaule, de mon poignet à mon coude, puis pleins d'autres choses, mais j'étais trop absorbée par le viel homme et toutes les baguettes autour de moi que je n'y faisait plus attention.

-Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substance magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soit identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Le vieil homme alla prendre des boites sur les nombreuses étagères de la boutiques, qu'il déposa sur l'unique table dans la boutique.

-Ça suffit, dit-il au ruban à mesurer, qui était en se moment en train de calculer l'écart entre mes deux oreilles.

Il me tendit une baguette.

-30,6 cm, bois de bouleau et plume d'Hippogriffe, très rapide, agitez-la un peu me dit-il.

Je fis un mouvement avec la baguette tout en pensant que j'avais l'air complètement stupide. Ollivander me l'enleva immédiatement des mains.

-Non, pas vraiment. Essayez plutôt celle-ci, 25 cm, bois de saule et œil d'Accromentule, très rigide.

Je la pris et la fit tournoyer jusqu'à temps qu'il me l'enlève des mains.

-Celle-là non plus, essayez en une autre…..

Il y eut bientôt un petite pile de boîtes sur la table. Aucune baguette ne semblait me convenir.

-Tenez, essayez celle-ci. 28,9 cm, bois de rose et crin de licorne. Baguette très puissante, surtout pour les sortilèges informulés.

Je la pris dans mes mains, mais cette fois, la réaction fut différente. Je sentis des fourmillements le long de mes doigts. Je me sentais si….sereine. Comme si il n'y avait plus rien, rien au monde à part moi et ma baguette.

Je sortis enfin de ma transe et je l'agitais. Des étincelles blanches en sortirent.

-Magnifique! s'exclama Mr.Ollivander. Très bien, c'est très bien.

Il prit la baguette et la déposa dans sa boîte

-Cela vous fera un total de 8 Gallions. N'hésitez pas à revenir, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

-Merçi beaucoup monsieur, lui dis-je.

-Mais c'était un plaisir, répondit-il.

Dumbledore et moi sommes sortis de la boutique, retournant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

-Bon, voilà nos achats terminés.

Dumbledore prit un morceau de parchemin et le tapota avec sa baguette.

-Cette carte représente le Londres Moldu, me dit-il en me la donnnant. Fais bien attention de ne pas te perdre. On se rejoint au Chaudron Baveur dans trois heures, est-ce que cela te va ?

-C'est parfait monsieur, lui répondis-je.

Et nous nous séparèrent.

J'ai passé trois heures dans les magasins et les boutiques, à acheter tous les vêtements dont j'aurais besoin, ainsi que tous les trucs nécéssaires aux filles

Trois heures plus tard, Dumbledore et moi nous sommes retrouvés au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite, nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard. Après m'avoir désigné mes appartements (je n'allais tout de même pas dormir dans l'infirmerie pendant un mois), je mis mon tout nouveau pyjama et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Répartition 

Toutes les journées de ce dernier mois d'été étaient divisées entre l'entraînement de Dumbledore en potions, métamorphose, DCFM, astrologie, botanique, sortilèges, et histoire de la magie (et c'était bien plus intéressant de la façon que l'enseignait le professeur, comparément à ce que disait le trio à propos de Binn's). En un mois de dur labeur, je réussis à apprendre à peu près tout ce qu'un élève normal de Poudlard avait appris tout au long de sa scolarité. À mon grand étonement, j'étais assez bonne en potions. En fait, c'était comme des résolutions de problèmes en mathématiques, une étape à la fois.

J'appréhendais assez la cérémonie de la Répartition. À quelle maison appartiendrais-je? Et si j'allais à Serpentard? Qu'est-ce que diraient Harry, Ron et Hermione?

Les jours se succédèrent, puis les semaines. Bientôt, le 1ier septembre arriva à l'horizon, ainsi que la promesse de revoir mes nouveaux amis.

Enfin, après un mois d'attente, le jour de la rentrée arriva. Dumbledore me donna des instrutions concernant la Répartition juste avant le festin.

-Minerva appelle tous les élèves en ordre alphabétique, me disait-il. Tu seras dans une pièce juste à côté de la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle aura fini les élèves de première année, ce sera à ton tour. Tout est en ordre?, me demanda-t-il.

-Tout est parfait, Monsieur…euh, je veux dire, professeur, bafouillais-je en souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour.

-Très bien. Je te souhaite de passer une belle année scolaire alors, me dit-il en me quittant.

Ensuite, ce fut le silence et l'attente pendant plusieurs minutes, troublés par les applaudissements des élèves.

Après des minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, McGonnagall apparut dans la pièce.

-C'est à votre tour, me dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et je la suivis.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je remarquai tout de suite que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que le professeur leur avait dit à mon sujet, mais ils avaient du être intrigués. En suivant ma progression jusqu'au Choixpeau (qui me semblait durer des heures), les élèves commencèrent à murmurer. Ils avaient tous dû se rendre compte que j'étais "la fille qui est tombée de la lumière" (non mais, quel surnom stupide…) .

J'étais arrivée devant le Choixpeau. L'heure de vérité était arrivée.

La directrice-adjointe le prit et je m'assis sur le tabouret. Elle le déposa sur ma tête. Je voyais au loin à la table des Griffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui me regardaient. Soudaint, une voix retentit dans ma tête.

-Hum, voyons où je vais te placer…, dit la voix grave du Choixpeau. Je vois une grande intelligence, une sagesse, une magie puissante, cachée pendant longtemps…Tu es assez courageuse aussi, tu fonces au-delà des dangers, peu importe les risques…très loyale et persévérante. Un vrai mélange…Où vais-je te placer? Griffondor ou Serdaigle ?

«Griffondor, Griffondor, Griffondor, s'il vous plaît, mettez-moi à Griffondor… »pensais-je du plus fort que je pouvais.

-Bien… si c'est là où tu veux aller, alors… qu'il en soit ainsi…GRIFFONDOR!!!, scanda le chapeau.

La table des Griffondor appaludit bruyament..«À Griffondor, je suis à Griffondor», ne cessais-je de me répéter. J'avais le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, et un bonheur intense m'envahissait. Lentement, je me suis levée et j'ai enlevé le Choixpeau de sur ma tête. Je l'ai déposé sur le tabouret, pour ensuite me tourner vers la table des Griffondor. Hermione me faisait signe. Je m'avançais vers elle. Ils m'avaient gardé une place.

-Bravo, me dirent-ils. Bienvenue à Griffondor.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-S'il- vous -plaît, dit le professeur Dumbledore.Avant de nous rassasier dans un de nos délicieux festins, j'aimerais souhaiter bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. J'aimerais aussi vous rappeller que, comme son nom l'indique, la Forêt Interdite est strictement _interdite. _Aussi, Rusard m'a fait pensé de vous rappeller que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite, que tous les produits venant du magasin _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers Facétieux_ sont eux aussi, interdits, ainsi qu'une foule d'autres objets dont la liste complète est affichée près de son bureau. Maintenant, bon appétit!, conclu le directeur.

Aussitôt son discours terminé, les assiettes dorées sur les tables se remplirent de dizaines de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Alors que je prenais un morceau de poulet, j'ai demandé à mes trois amis assis devant moi:

-Comment avez-vous pu deviner que j'irais à Griffondor?.

-C'était un pur hasard, dit Hermione, on n'a jamais deviné.

-Alors je décrète officiellement que j'adore le hasard, leur dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

La conversation dériva évidemment sur ma "supposée" famille.

-Et tes parents, ils sont sorciers?, demanda Ron.

-Étaient serait une meilleure réponse.

Silence….

-Tes parents sont… morts?, demanda Hermione avec effroi.

-Heu…oui. Je ne sais absolument rien à propos d'eux. Seulement qu'ils étaient des sorciers. On peut dire que je suis une fille de Moldus: ma marraine en était une.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

Il y avait de la compréhension dans le regard de Harry.

-Je suis sûre que tu comprends. Mais parlez-moi de vos familles à vous. Hermione, parle-moi de tes parents.

-Heu…Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire parce qu'il sont Moldus tout les deux. Ça a été une vraie surprise quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. C'est sûr qu'en allant à Poudlard, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi, mais ils sont très fiers de moi et de mes notes.

-Et toi Ron ?

-Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers de Sang-Pur, mais comme ils ne sont pas d'accord avec les idéaux de Tu-Sais-Qui et que mon père adore les Moldus, alors ils sont considérés comme traîtres à leur sang, mais ils s'en fichent royalement. Je suis le sixième de la famille: j'ai cinq frères aînés et une petite sœur, Ginny, qui est en cinquième année. Bill est le plus vieux, il travaille pour Gringott's et il va se marier cet été.

-Avec qui ?

-Une française. Elle s'appelle Fleur Delacour.

-Quoi ?!? Fleur…Fleur Delacour? _LA_ Fleur Delacour? Celle qui était au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers?

-Heu…Ouais.

Je ris intérieurement.

-Oh mon Dieu…je suis surprise. Mais ce n'est pas grave, continue. Tes autres frères, ils font quoi?

-Et bien, Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Percy…ne nous parle plus depuis l'année dernière.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Je le sais, ne te fais pas de soucis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin. Je comprends. Et après? Il en manque deux, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Ouais. Il y a Fred et George, les jumeaux, ils sont de vrais farceurs. Ils ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse l'année passée.

-J'aurais tellement voulu voir la tête de Ombrage quand ils se sont enfuis…

Je me perdis dans mes pensées.

-Et moi, tu m'as oubliée?

Oups. Je ne l'avais pas demandé à Harry. Simple oubli ou geste volontaire?

-Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je me demandais seulement si je te posais la question ou si je faisais avec ce que je savais déjà.

-Et que sais-tu déjà ?, me demanda Harry.

Je réfléchis une seconde.

-Faut-il vraiment que je raconte toute l'histoire?

-Au moins on saura le genre de choses que tu connais, cela nous aidera, dit Hermione.

J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui nous écoutait. Après mon inspection des lieux, j'ai chuchoté:

«Très bien. Alors pour commencer, Voldemort a tué tes parents à cause d'une prophétie qu'a faite Sibylle Trelawney à Dumbledore. Ce soir là, un espion écoutait à la porte et il a entendu une partie de la prophétie, avant de se faire jeter dehors. Il s'est dépêché d'aller la raporter à Voldemort. Sachant qu'ils étaient menacés, Dumbledore conseilla à tes parents d'utiliser le sortilège Fidelitas. Ils choisirent Sirius comme Gardien du Secret mais au dernier moment, il conseilla à Lily et James de choisir Peter comme Gardien à sa place. Peter dénonça les Potter et une semaine plus tard, le plus grand mage Noir de tous les temps tuait James, et ensuite Lily, puis il essaya de te tuer, sans résultat grâce au sacrifice de ta mère pour te sauver la vie. Par la suite, tu réussis à échapper à Voldemort quatre fois, ce que personne n'a jamais encore réussi. D'autres questions?»

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaients abasourdis. Sûrement par le fait que j'en sache autant. J'ai détourné mon regard vers la table des professeurs. À la droite du directeur se trouvait un homme rondelet qui ressemblait à un morse. Certainement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Par contre, il n'avait pas vraiment le profil pour ce genre de poste.

-Qui c'est le professeur à droite de Dumbledore? demandais-je au trio.

-Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions, dit Harry. Je l'ai moi-même convaincu de prendre ce poste.

-Professeur de…quoi, de potions? Comment ça potions? Et Rogue, il devient quoi? Il est quand même pas…

-Oh que si. Rogue est professeur de DCFM.

-Après toutes ces années, il a fini par avoir ce poste…J'arrive pas à y croire. Les cours vont être un enfer avec lui.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Ron. Je l'imagine déjà en train de nous enlever des points pour des raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

-Au moins, les cours de potions vont être moins ennuyeux, dit Hermione.

Déjà, les plats du dessert disparaissaient pour revenir vides et Dumbledore se leva pour la fin de son discours habituel.

-Avant que vous alliez tous vous reposer dans vos lits pour être en forme pour vos cours, j'aimerais vous parler un instant. Vous savez tous maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, et que les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus actifs. Cet été, les fortifications du château on été améliorées et nous disposons de moyens plus nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection. Alors, je vous répéterai encore une fois que contre Voldemort, nous devons rester unis, et que la division fera notre faiblesse.Je vous prierais d'éviter toute imprudence, et de respecter les restrictions qui pouraient vous être imposées pour votre propre sécurité. Enfin, si vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, veuillez je vous prie, en parler immédiatement à un professeur. Maintenant, je vous souhaite tous bonne nuit!

La déclaration du professeur fut suivie des raclements des bancs que l'on poussait pour sortir. Hermione accourru à son devoir de préfète qui était de montrer le chemin aux nouveaux, mais Ron resta avec nous.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le dortoir, dis-je. En tout cas, il ne peut pas être pire que celui des Serpentard.

-Tu es déjà allée dans le dortoir des Serpentards? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Non, mais vous si.

-Et évidemment, tu le savais depuis longtemps.

Je lui répondis par un rire.

Nous sommes arrivés au dortoir, quasiment en dernier. Hermione nous attendait, en bas des escaliers.

-Viens Gabrielle, je vais te montrer notre dortoir. Tu es avec moi, Lavande et Parvati. Bonne nuit les graçons, dit-elle à l'intention de ceux-ci.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils.

Hermione monta les marches jusqu'à une porte où il était écrit : "6ième année, Lavande Brown, Gabrielle Clarksen, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil. Hermione poussa la porte, et elle entra dans la pièce.

Le dortoir était grand, circulaire. Dans le fond de la pièce, Lavande et Parvati pouffaient de rire pour une raison inconnue. Elle était meublée de grands lits baldaquins aux rideaux rouges, d'armoires et de tables de chevets.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione, je vous présente Gabrielle. C'est notre nouvelle compagne de chambre.

-Salut, dirent Lavande et Parvati en chœur.

-Moi c'est Lavande, dit-elle.

-Et moi c'est Parvati, dit celle-ci.

Après avoir fini les présentations, je me rendis à mon lit, qui était entre celui d'Hermione et celui de Lavande. Je défis ma valise, pris mon pyjama, et sombrai dans un sommeil profond, en attendant impatiemment la journée du lendemain.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Première journée 

Les premiers rayons du soleil entraient timidement par les quelques interstices que laissaient apparaître les rideaux. On entendait les respirations régulières des autres filles du dortoir…et les ronflements de Lavande. Une douce ambiance de calme régnait dans la pièce, et une cigale chantait au loin. Un sentiment de quiétude m'envahit. Il était 7h00 du matin, comme l'indiquait le cadran magique posé sur la table de chevet de Hermione.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. J'ouvris les rideaux. Pour combler le tout, il faisait un temps radieux dehors.

Arrêtant ma contemplation du ciel, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que tout soit si beau! La pièce était magnifique, mais très simple. Tout était blanc, du carrelage aux robinets. Il y avait une grande baignoire sur la droite, plus grande que ce que je n'avais jamais vu, entourée d'un rideau opaque, alors que sur la gauche se trouvait un immense comptoir d'où émergeaient trois lavabos. Le mur du côté où je me trouvais était recouvert de miroirs, et au milieu de tout ça se trouvait la douche, entourée du même rideau que le bain. Je m'avançai vers celle-ci.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau me donna des frissons, et me fit un bien fou.

20 minutes plus tard, je sortis, et pris un peignoir écarlate. Je retournai dans le dortoir pour prendre mon uniforme alors que les autres filles commençaient seulement à se réveiller.

-Déjà levée?, demanda Hermione avec les yeux endormis. Il est à peine 7h30, et les cours commencent à 9h!

-Je ne savais pas. Je ne vous ai pas réveillées quand même?

-Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a un sortilège d'Insonorisation sur la salle de bains.

-Cool!

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers ladite salle de bains, je pris mon uniforme dans ma valise et feuilletai mes livres de cours en attendant qu'elle soit prête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions assises à la table de Griffondor en mangeant notre déjeuner.

-Ron et Harry ne sont pas là?

-Oh, connaissant Ron, ils devraient arriver dans une éternité.

Je ris de sa remarque. Justement, il était 8h30 lorsque Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall avait déjà commencé à distribuer les emplois du temps.

-Salut, marmonnèrent Harry et Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Salut, répondis-je en chœur avec Hermione.

Les garçons commençaient tout juste à manger alors que McGonagall arriva à notre hauteur avec les horaires. Hermione fut tout de suite autorisée à prendre tous les cours dans lesquels elle avait eu une BUSE, Harry et Ron aussi. C'était plus compliqué pour moi, car je n'avais pas passé officiellement mes BUSE. Mais apparemment, c'était tout arrangé avec Dumbledore, et j'avais les mêmes options que Ron et Harry ( DCFM, Botanique, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Potions).

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous devant les cachots de notre premier cours de potions sans nous soucier de tous les regards qui se posaient sur Harry et moi (un deux pour un , faut en profiter!). Je remarquais pour la première fois à quel point c'était agaçant de toujours avoir les regards des autres sur soi et d'être le centre de l'univers. Je me serais presque crue dans un reality-show, à me faire épier mes moindres mouvements.

-Comment-tu fais pour supporter ça? demandais-je à Harry

-Supporter quoi?

-Toutes ces personnes…tout le monde qui n'arrête pas de te regarder.

-Tu vas t'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il fallait t'y attendre, personne n'a jamais réussi à transplaner dans Poudlard, ou au moins y apparaître comme tu l'as fait.

À ce moment, on entendit tous très clairement la voix, ou plutôt les voix, de plusieurs personnes que j'aurais préféré éviter de rencontrer. Derrière moi se trouvait le quatuor Serpentardesque.

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi la nouvelle. Je ne vois pas ce que tout le monde te trouve, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

Crabbe et Goyle rirent, comme à chaque fois lorsque Malfoy disait un mot.

Je fis volte-face.

-Moi je ne vois pas comment tu fais pour te supporter toi-même. Avoir un ego aussi gigantesque, ça ne doit pas t'aider.

Malfoy parut mal l'encaisser. Je n'étais que plus contente de mon effet.

-Je me demandais aussi ce que ça faisait de fréquenter ces imbéciles. Comment fais-tu pour endurer l'odeur de la Sang-de Bourbe?

Ron essaya de se jeter sur Malfoy, mais il fut retenu tant bien que mal par Harry et mon bras qui l'empêchaient d'avancer.

-Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait de fréquenter des imbéciles. On ne peut pas avoir pire que les deux singes sans cervelle et la sangsue qui te tiennent compagnie.

Malfoy se rapprocha.

-Je n'accepterai pas de me faire parler sur ce ton par ce qui semble être une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-il avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait y mettre.

Je me rapprochai aussi.

-Et moi je n'accepterai pas de me faire rabattre le caquet par quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux qu'un Malfoy.

Je retournai vers mes amis.

-Oh, et attends une minute, dis-je en me retournant encore une fois.

CLAC!!!!!

Tout le monde poussa un cri de surprise. La "nouvelle" venait de se permettre de gifler Malfoy. Il en avait bien besoin, je crois. Et à la réflexion, moi aussi.

-Si tu fais encore un seul commentaire, que ce soit à propos de Harry, Ron, Hermione ou moi, ce sera plus qu'une gifle. Il pourrait bien me prendre l'envie de te transformer en...je ne sais…une _fouine _peut-être?

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient estomaqués, le menton à terre, n'importe quoi pour dire qu'ils étaient surpris.

-Fermez vos bouches sinon vous allez gober des mouches, leur dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

-Ça, c'était tout simplement _génial_, dit Ron qui n'en revenait pas encore.

-Oh, mais je me suis inspirée d'Hermione, tout le mérite lui revient.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le professeur Slughorn qui nous invita à entrer dans le cachot. Le cours de potion se passa normalement, avec tout le blabla du début d'année. Une seule chose retint mon attention :

-Cette année, en métamorphose, vous travaillerez sur les Animagi. Pour ce faire, vous ferez dans mon cours la potion qui servira à votre transe. Le professeur McGonnagall vous donnera plus de détails. Maintenant, ouste, on se revoit demain!, dit-il alors que la cloche sonnait.

Aussi bien dire qu'après le cours de potions, tout le monde ne faisait que parler du prochain cours de métamorphose.

-Pour une fois qu'on à envie de l'avoir, on ne l'a que demain! s'exclama Ron.

-Ça doit être difficile, non? Il me semble que ça a pris à peu près deux ans aux Maraudeurs avant d'y arriver.

Les petites révélations que je faisais ne surprenaient même plus personne. Cela m'étonnait.

-Je suis surprise de voir que mes connaissances ne vous surprennent plus.

-Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que tu as l'air d'avoir passé chaque journée de ces cinq dernières années avec nous.

«Si tu savais, Harry. Tu ne pourrais pas mieux dire,» pensais-je.

-Ça sera vraiment cool de travailler les Animagus, dit Ron.

-Ce sera sûrement difficile, mais je me demande vraiment quel sera mon Animagus, dit Hermione. Mais si on réussi à en devenir un, il faudra sûrement se déclarer au Ministère, je suppose?

-Toujours aussi pointilleuse sur le règlement, hein Hermione? dit Harry avec un sourire.

-Moi je pense qu'il est bien plus avantageux de ne pas se déclarer. Ça te permet de rester incognito.

-Ça c'est sûr, approuva Ron.

Le cours d'après était un cours d'arithmancie pour Hermione, ce qui voulait dire que Harry, Ron et moi étions en pause. Au cours suivant, Sortilèges, nous apprîmes le sortilège d'Imperméabilité, _impervius_. Harry et Hermione le maîtrisaient déjà parfaitement, ce qui fit gagner 20 points à Griffondor, et il me prit quelques essais avant de réussir à empêcher l'eau d'atteindre mon parapluie miniature. Ron avait plus de difficulté, il faisait le mauvais mouvement de la baguette, mais il le réussit avant la fin du cours ce qui réduisit notre devoir consistant à découvrir l'inventeur de ce sortilège.

Le cours de Runes d'Hermione fut passé à se documenter à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver la personne assez intelligente pour inventer un sortilège qui repousse l'eau, et le professeur Chourave nous donna comme devoir après son double-cours de Botanique de faire un rouleau de parchemin (et moi qui était habituée aux feuilles mobiles!) sur les bienfaits de la terre noire pour les plantes épineuses. Autant dire que la soirée qui suivit fut occupée aux devoirs que nous avions accumulés durant la journée. En revenant du cours de Botanique, j'eus l'honneur et le plaisir de voir une énorme marque rouge sur la joue de Malfoy. Après cette journée, nous n'attendions que le lendemain pour avoir enfin notre cours de métamorphose.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Animagus

Le cours du lendemain le plus attendu était sûrement Métamorphose, par contre, celui qui était le plus apréhendé était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : notre première leçon, qui s'avérait être un double-cours.

La classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait si souvent changé de possesseur qu'il était difficile de dire à quoi elle ressemblerait aujourd'hui. Pourtant, la déco de la pièce ne me surpris pas trop.

En fait, c'était du Rogue tout craché. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait des chandelles enflammées qui étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, parce que notre professeuravait décidé de recouvrir les fenêtres d'immenses rideaux noirs. Il aurait fait ses cours dans les cachots, cela n'aurait pas fait de différence.

-Je suis étonné, disait le professeur Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, qu'un si grand nombre d'élèves ait réussi à obtenir une BUSE en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, étant donné le peu de compétence que vous ayez sur le sujet.

Il commença à se promener dans la classe sans pour autant interrompre son petit boniment.

«Les forces du Mal sont nombreuses. On peut les comparer à une créature à plusieurs têtes: dès qu'on en coupe une, une autre repousse, toujours plus féroce et plus rusée. C'est pourquoi vos défenses doivent être aussi flexibles et aussi fortes.»

Le professeur jeta un regard à toute la classe.

-J'imagine que personne ici n'a jamais jeté un sortilège informulé? demanda-t-il.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qui lui revint.

-Qui peut me dire quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé?

Hermione leva sa main (comme d'habitude, évidement).

-Personne? demanda le professeur Rogue.

Hermione agita sa main encore plus haut.

-Alors vous me ferez tous 40 centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges informulés pour vendredi, dit-il avec hargne.

Un soupir de protestation accompagna la nouvelle.

-Si quelqu'un prononce un seul autre mot, ce sera cinq fois plus pour toute la classe, dit-il en lançant un regard glacé aux élèves qui s'étaient tus. Maintenant, ouvrez votre manuel à la page 17 et lisez tout le chapitre jusqu'à la fin du cours. Vous m'en ferez un résumé pour vendredi.

Personne n'osa dire un mot, mais certains élèves avaient l'air de vouloir assassiner Rogue, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Le cours se termina en silence et lorsque la cloche sonna, tout la classe se rua littéralement dehors tant on étouffait dans l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Le dîner parut durer une éternité car tout le monde avait hâte d'entamer le cours suivant, qui se trouvait être celui de métamorphose.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la classe de métamorphose (10 minutes en avance), il y avait déjà près de la moitié de la classe qui attendait (ce qui était quasiment un exploit).

Le professeur McGonagall arriva alors, jeta un regard à tous les élèves qui attendaient devant sa porte, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et invita tout le monde à entrer dans la classe.

-J'ai bien peur que le professeur Slughorn ne vous ait donné de fausses illusions, dit-elle après que la cloche eut sonné. À ce que je vois, il vous a laissé entendre que vous deviendriez des Animagus. C'est totalement faux.

Un soupir de mécontentement s'éleva de la classe.

-Être Animagus est un don. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui le possède. Certaines personnes qui ne l'ont pas arrivent quand même à se transformer, mais c'est très difficile. Cela prend beaucoup de temps, de travail, et de concentration, ce dont certaines personne manquent dramatiquement. C'est pour cela que je vais vous faire étudier cette capacité. Cela vous aidera peut-être à vous concentrer. Avez-vous des questions?

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui miss Granger, dit le professeur.

-Peut-on avoir plus qu'un Animagi?, demanda-t-elle

Le professeur McGonnagall s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-Les seules personnes connues qui ont eu deux Animagi sont les quatres Fondateurs de Poudlard et quelques-uns de leurs descendants, ainsi que Merlin. Il serait hautement exceptionnel et improbable qu'une quelconque personne dans cette classe y arrive.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit de la classe.

Le lendemain, jeudi.

«Et voilà, j'ajoute un de mes cheveux..»

La potion prit une teinte turquoise. Celle de Hermione à ma droite était de couleur crème, celle de Ron, orange, et celle de Harry, écarlate.

« On tourne 10 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre…»

Ma potion devint argentée, tel que décrit dans les livre.

« Tiens, un miracle, Ron n'a pas raté sa potion…»

Ensuite on laisse reposer pendant 10 minutes et on ferme le feu. On met le tout dans un flacon et on laisse dans l'obscurité totale pendant une journée.

Le lundi suivant, en double-cours de Métamorphose 

-Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi leur potion devront me faire une dissertation sur le pourquoi et le comment de leur échec, dit-elle à l'intention des élèves qui avaient raté leur préparation, et en jetant un regard pas très discret à Neville dont la potion était noire. Maintenant, _ceux qui ont une potion utilisable, _vous allez boire _une seule_ gorgée de votre potion, et pas plus. Et essayez de vous concentrer. Comme devoir, vous allez me faire une texte de 200 mots en expliquant ce que vous avez vu. Oh et puis: refermez tout de suite le bouchon après l'avoir ouvert. J'aimerais éviter les dégâts.

Je jetai un regard décontenancé à mes amis. Elle ne nous avait donné aucune information sur ce qui allait ce passer, en gros, on plongeait sans savoir ce qui allait nous arriver. Le vide total. Alléluia!

-Bon et bien, à la vôtre! dis-je en débouchant ma fiole.

Je pris une seule gorgée et je refermai immédiatement le bouchon.

-Alors? me demanda Hermione anxieusement.

J'attendis quelques secondes.

-Heu c'est…ça goûte…ça goûte sucré.

Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais bonne pour l'asile.

-Et puis c'est aussi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je sentis les ténèbres m'envahir.

………………………………………………

« Où que je sois, eh bien c'est tout noir! Je me demande ce que je suis supposée voir…Hé, je peux bouger! Mais à quoi sert de bouger si je sais même pas où je vais? Je pourrais même rencontrer des créatures sanguinaires assoiffées de sang…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis peut-être bonne pour l'asile, finalement… Hé! Mais faut pas que je me déconcentre! Alors récapitulons: je suis quelque part (nulle part serait plus juste), et je peux bouger, mais je ne vois rien! C'est un vrai casse-tête!»

Après de longues minutes de réflexion intérieure, je décidai enfin d'essayer de trouver quelque chose dans ce nulle part où j'étais. Je me promenai donc un peu partout pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

Soudainement, une lumière apparut. En fait, toute l'obscurité autour de moi c'était transformée en une lumière aveuglante.

-Aouch!, m'exclamais-je en massant mon front.

Le décor de la classe m'apparut soudain devant les yeux. La transe était terminée. Le professeur McGonnagall était à son bureau, corrigeant des devoirs, et tous les élèves semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil, certains ronflant, d'autres tout simplement appuyés sur leur bureau. À mes côtés, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient toujours dans leur transe. Je m'étais réveillée la première.

Je me rendis alors compte de la douleur que j'éprouvais au front. J'avais une énorme bosse là où ma tête avait percuté mon bureau. J'allais prévoir le coup, la prochaine fois.

Peu à peu, les élèves commençaient à se réveiller. Certains étaient surpris de se retrouver dans une position bizarre ; il y avait même un élève qui était tombé de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte !

J'entendis un bruit à côté de moi. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle me regarda, comme si elle était perdue.

-C'est fini? me demanda-t-elle.

-On dirait.

-J'ai l'impression que ça a duré une-demi-heure au lieu de deux heures.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai eu la même impression.

-Et toi, t'as vu quelque chose?, demanda-t-elle

-Absolument rien, lui répondis-je.

J'entendis un bâillement à côté d'Hermione. Ron se réveillait à son tour, suivit de près par Harry. À peu près tout le monde dans la classe était sorti de sa transe, à part ceux qui ne l'avaient pas faite, et les murmures et bavardages commençaient à se faire entendre.

-N'oubliez pas, 200 mots sur ce que vous avez vu, dit le professeur McGonnagall en haussant la voix, juste avant que la cloche sonne.

DRIIIIIIIIIIINNG……..

Les élèves sortirent en une marée compacte, la plupart racontant à leurs amis ce qu'ils avaient vu ou fait, mais tous étaient plutôt découragés parce qu'il n'était rien arrivé d'extraordinaire pendant leur pseudo-sommeil.

-Alors, on était sensés voir quelque chose? Parce que moi, c'était le vide total, dit Ron.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry

-Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione.

-Peut-être qu'on n'était pas assez concentrés, lançais-je. McGonagall l'a dit : c'est la clé. On fera peut-être mieux la prochaine fois.

-T'as sûrement raison. Moi je dois vous laisser : j'ai un cours d'arithmancie.

-Ok bye.

Nous avons regardé Hermione s'en aller jusqu'à ce que Ron brise le silence qui s'était installé.

-On a quoi après? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, lui répondit Harry. On a une pause jusqu'au souper.

-Tant mieux, dis-je avec un soupir. On a la chose que Rogue appelle "un devoir" à faire.

Nous nous sommes rendus à la Salle Commune pour faire le devoir de Rogue. On travaillait comme des fous jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive et fasse avancer considérablement notre travail.

"Pauvre Hermione, elle n'a plus deux travaux à corriger, elle en a trois!"

-Salut! fit une voix enjouée une demi-heure plus tard.

Je levai ma tête de mon épais livre de DCFM.

-Salut Ginny! dit Hermione. Tu tombes bien, on va faire les présentations: Ginny, Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Ginny.

-Salut Ginny! Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je voulais juste te demander, Harry, quand est-ce que tu fais les sélections pour le Quidditch?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'avais presque oublié que j'étais capitaine. Ce sera sûrement en fin de semaine.

-Ok, merci. Bye.

-Bye.

Je retournai à mon livre de DCFM, un peu dans la lune. En fait, j'étais totalement déconnectée. Je poussai un soupir.

Hermione leva le nez de son bouquin.

-Quoi?

Je la regardai.

-Et bien, c'est que je ne suis jamais montée sur un balais et que j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

-QUOI !!!, s'écrièrent les garçons.

Tous les deux me regardaient bouche bée.

-Tu n'en mourras pas, dit Hermione en replongeant dans son livre.

J'avais oublié qu'elle détestait tout ce qui avait rapport avec un balais.

-Tu n'es _jamais_, JAMAIS montée sur un seul balai de toute ta vie? me demanda Ron. C'est tout simplement impossible.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai si je te le dis! m'exclamais-je en rougissant. Vous allez encore rire de moi longtemps? Parce que moi je trouve pas ça très drôle.

-Évidemment que c'est pas drôle. C'est même affreux. On va y remédier au plus vite.

-Harry, tu peux me dire c'est qui, "on" ? demanda Ron, un peu perdu dans la conversation.

-Idiot, tu pense vraiment que Hermione va lui apprendre à voler? C'est de toi et moi que je parle.

-Vous allez réellement m'apprendre à voler? demandais-je, mes yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur d'espoir.

-Si tu dis que tu n'as jamais volé de ta vie, alors ce n'était pas une vie. C'était juste un substitut insipide et incolore.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

-Alors c'est d'accord. Vous allez m'apprendre à voler. Avec un peu de chance, je ne serai pas trop nulle.

La soirée se termina ainsi, et j'étais plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin voler sur un balais.

Enfin terminé! C'est le chapitre le plus long à date, et c'est celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Malheureusement, le suivant risque d'arriver dans assez longtemps puisque je crois que je devrais écrire le scénario un petit peu, pour mieux savoir où je m'en vais. J'aimerais aussi féliciter mon auteur favori, Hemon Taurus, dont la première fic de sa trilogie, "Des Chimères sous la Neige" est dans la sélection du mois Mars 2007! Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, c'est mieux que du Agatha Christie, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Sautez dessus!

À la prochaine!

Gabee

P.S.: Mais s.v.p, laissez une review en passant. Sa ne coûte rien, et ça me fait beaucoup plaisir!


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Pour la première fois

Le soleil se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'horizon, alors que je marchais avec Harry vers le stade de Quidditch. En regardant de loin, on aurait pu penser que j'avais l'air parfaitement confiante et sûre de moi, souriante et impatiente à côté de Harry. Pourtant à l'intérieur, j'étais morte de trouille.

J'allais voler pour la première fois de ma vie.

Ron n'avait pas pu nous accompagner pour cette sortie car il avait dû aller (en ronchonnant) à une réunion de préfets avec Hermione. C'est donc en me prêtant son balai et en nous disant au revoir qu'il partit avec Hermione. En me laissant seule avec Harry. Pour m'apprendre à voler.

Ces derniers jours, j'étais si surexcitée que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Rogue n'avait pas été particulièrement clément et le sablier des Gryffondors en a pris tout un coup. J'avais reçu quelques regards noirs. Bah, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Je trépignais d'impatience face à cette journée. Deux semaines d'école déjà finies, et un week-end à venir. Mais je n'y pensais pas. Non, je ne pensais qu'à cette journée. Qu'à ce soir.

Arrivés au stade, Harry me présenta les bases du vol: comment se tenir sur un balai, comment tourner, accélérer, freiner…J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive.

Alors, tu es prête?

Hein, quoi? Déjà ?

Un doute s'empara de moi. Et si je me plantais? Si jamais j'étais prise de vertige, que je tombais, ou que je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de me tenir sur un balai sans tomber ou me casser une jambe?

Euh…pas du tout en fait, dis-je en rougissant.

Non mais j'ai l'air d'une belle idiote là !

De quoi avais-je peur tout à coup? J'avais eu si hâte à ce moment où je pourrais _enfin_ voler, sentir le vent sur mon visage alors que j'étais à 15 mètres au dessus du sol sans être dans un avion et solidement rattachée à mon siège. Je n'avais jamais été réellement peureuse auparavant et j'adorais relever des défis et essayer de nouvelles choses. Je n'avais aussi jamais eu peur du ridicule. Alors pourquoi en ce moment avais-je cette incertitude? Ou peut-être… peut-être avais-je simplement peur de me ridiculiser devant Harry? Je balayais cette idée de ma tête aussitôt qu'elle s'y fût formée. Non, c'était insensé. J'allais foncer, tant pis pour le reste.

Rappelle moi encore une fois ce qu'il faut faire, dis-je à Harry après mon moment de réflexion.

Alors, en instructeur patient, il me répéta encore une fois tout ce qu'il m'avait déjà dit. Et, très attentivement, j'écoutais encore une fois. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je le regardai une seconde.

D'acord, je suis prête.

Je pris une grande respiration, comme si je m'apprêtais à sauter en parachute, et je me lançai.

Hop, dis-je d'un ton très neutre.

Le balai ne bougea pas. Par contre, moi j'étais rouge comme une tomate.

Hum… Pas assez de conviction, dit-il en réfléchissant.

Je repris mon courage à deux mains et recommençai.

Hop ! dis-je plus fort cette fois-çi.

Le balai se retrouva dans ma main.

Wow! criais-je d'étonnement. T'as vu Harry ? Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu!

J'avais envie de sauter partout tellement j'étais contente. Je l'avais eu du deuxième coup, et j'étais tellement fière de moi! En fait je m'attendais à ce que ça me prenne plus d'essais, ce qui expliquait ma joie presque infantine du fait que j'avais réussi à faire atterir un balai dans ma main. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je d'un ton faussement offensé.

C'est que, dit-il entre deux fous rires, on dirait… on dirait…

Ah oui, on dirait quoi, hein, lui dis-je sur un air de défi, en rigolant.

Rien, rien … , dit-il en regardant les nuages.

Alors si Môsieur veut bien reprendre son sérieux, cela serait bien apprécié.

Ok ok. Il me regarda. Prête à monter en selle, cow-boy , dit-il ensuite.

Plus que jamais, lui répondis-je avec conviction.

Il embarqua sur son balai, et je fis de même. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied à terre, et, me rappelant ses directives, je fis de même.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. C'était _le_ moment.

Le balai monta un peu, et mes pieds ne touchaient plus au sol.

_Je_ ne touchais plus au sol. Mais je ne cessai de le regarder.

Le balai prit de l'altitude, peu à peu. Après m'être habituée à cette nouvelle sentation que celle de ne plus toucher à terre, je commencai à apprécier le moment présent. J'arrêtais de regarder à terre pour regarder l'horizon et sentir le vent sur mon visage. Harry lui, faisait du sur-place quelques mètres plus haut. Je mis en pratique ce qu'il m'avait enseigné et j'essayai d'aller le rejoindre. À ma grande surprise, j'y arrivai sans trop de difficultés. Arrivant à lui, j'étais tout sourire, des petits lutins s'amusant à danser le tango dans mon estomac.

Alors ? questionna Harry.

C'est … Whoa ! C'est encore mieux que je l'avais imaginé.

C'était tellement vrai.

On fait la course? dit-il d'un air espiègle.

La course? Non mais il voulait me tuer ! Il était peut-être un super génie dans les airs, mais moi j'étais qu'une simple débutante !

Alors je lui répondis:

«D'accord»

J'étais morte de trouille, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser! Je ne faisais pas partie de la maison de Gryffondor pour rien! Au diable les conséquences et le ridicule. J'étais courageuse, déterminée à me prouver à moi-même que je pouvais y arriver. Il y avait cette partie en moi qui me disait que j'étais folle d'avoir accepté et que j'allais me tuer. Et il y avait cette autre partie qui lui disait de se la fermer et de foncer tête baissée. La deuxième voix l'emporta et la première disparut.

Juste à ce moment, celui où mon courage atteignit les 100, Harry partit comme une fusée vers le centre du Stade. Je le suivis aussitôt, par réflexe.

L'Éclair de Feu de Harry distança facilement le Brossdur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Quelle sensation ennivrante, que celle de sentir mes cheveux voler au vent! J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac juste en pensant à la vitesse à laquelle je devais aller. Et cette sensation qu'on avait de flotter, de se sentir libre et invincible… de tout contrôler, de se se sentir filer dans le vent, la tête libre de soucis et de problèmes… Le temps de quelques instants dans les airs. Je voyais les estrades défiler, alors que je suivais Harry qui se dirigeait vers les buts. Autour de moi, tout n'était qu'un mélange confus de rouge, vert, bleu et jaune.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry contourna les buts et j'en fis de même en le suivant. Il retourna vers le centre du stade, ralentissant l'allure. Il s'immobilisa à 10 mètres du sol, et je le rejoignis. Arrivée, et essouflée, je ne dis pas un mot, laissant à mon cœur le soin de retrouver une cadence plus régulière, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry brise le silence qui s'était installé.

Alors, c'était comment ?, demanda-t-il.

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

«C'était vraiment génial. Extraordianire, fantastique, magique… il n'y aurait pas assez de qualificatifs pour décrire cette expérience. Parce que tu vois Harry, je viens de réaliser un de mes rêves, dis-je en riant. Et c'était encore mieux que je ne me l'étais imaginé.»

Je pris le temps de regarder le paysage encore une fois. Le soleil se couchait à l'ouest, colorant le ciel d'une couleur orangée, qui se reflètait sur le lac, et qui aveuglait lorsqu'on la regardait trop longtemps. À l'est, la nuit gagnait peu à peu du chemin, créant un dégradé de couleurs dans le firmament. Poudlard, si grand, si majestueux, se découpait avec précision dans la clarté du coucher de soleil.

- Je vois qu'on a la même vision du vol, dit-il en un murmure.

Un coup de vent me fit frissonner. Je me rendis compte que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, depuis que nous étions arrivés. J'arrêtais ma comtemplation du paysage pour me tourner vers Harry.

- On rentre?, lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesa en descendant.

C'est ainsi que sur le chemin du retour, je me suis dit que cette année serait sûrement la plus belle de toute ma vie.


End file.
